hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Chapter 20- A fairy tale filled with cats.
Chapter 20- A fairy tale filled with cats! There are cops cars everywhere around the hotel that Kaizen dueled in. Korekuta: (He walks up to the hotel having left something in his room.) Police officer: I'm sorry you can't come in here. Korekuta: Did something happen? Police officer: Yes there was a murder a couple minutes ago. Korekuta: Really? Who was killed? Police Officer: A man named Toei Kuzuku. Korekuta: {Toei? That's an Alabastion thief! I have to warn Hibiki and the others.} (He goes running towards the stadium. Once in the building, he runs through the hall way and ran into Kaizen. (He falls after bumping Kaizen.) Sorry about that. Kaizen: Did the police tell you what happened in the hotel? Korekuta: You know about it too huh?! Kaizen: Do I? You unfortunately already know too much. (He smirks with his fangs showing a bit.) Alana: (She came walking down the hall way beside Kaizen who has no idea that she is there.) Kaizen: Good bye. (He grabs the slick haired boy by his head and squeezes it.) Korekuta: Ahhh! Kaizen: (He smirks evily.) Alana: (Her eyes open wide and she springs into action.) Let go of the boy!! Kaizen: (As the camera moves to the side of Kaizen, Alana can be seen behind him pointing her gun at him.) Do you really think that a gun can stop me? Alana: (She smirks and shoots.) Kaizen: (He lets go of Korekuta and is about to try and catch the bullet but moves at the last second getting his stomach grazed a bit.) Hm? Alana: (She holds her gun out.) Yes I do. Kaizen: {How is it that her weapon is able to harm me?} Alana: I have been waiting for a reason to take one of you Alabastions down. Kaizen: What makes you think that I'm an Alabastion. Alana: Just a hunch. (She aims at his chest.) Don't move, you're under arrest. Kaizen: Death Summoning. (A spell circle appears under his feet.) Alana: Hm? (She shoots.) Kaizen: Vamperic Illusionist! (A boy covered in darkness stands in front of kaizen. The bullet stops in front of him.) Alana: What?! He can summon too?! (She looks into the eyes of the Illusionist and begins to look dazed.) Wha-what? Kaizen: (He smirks as he disappears along with his monster.) Back outside. Jessoi: (She stands in front of Carla ready to duel. She looks over at Hoods and winks.) Hoods: (He blushes a bit.) Jessoi: (She licks her lips.) Alright Carla let’s do this. Carla: Right. Jessoi vs. Carla- Duel!! lp Carla: (She looks around the stadium at all the people around.) Wow, I can’t believe I'm dueling in a world tournament just like great Gramps Jack. Jessoi: This is your first tournament huh? Yeah, it's my first too. This kitty plans on winning. Carla: I'll start. (She draws.) First I summon Fortune Fairy Hikari in attack mode! 0 (A tiny happy fairy with a wand that has a sun symbol on it appears. She is wearing all yellow and has blond hair.) Announcer: Carla uses the Fortune Fairies a archetype of zero attack point spellcaster monsters! Jessoi: Awww your fairy is sooo cute! Carla: Thanks. Next I set 1 card face down. Make your move. Jessoi: My turn! I activate a spell card! Earth Inefficiency! I can draw 1 card and negate your field card on my turns. With that said... (She gives Carla a seductive look.) Come and play with this kitty cat Carla. Meow. (She looks in her hand.) I summon the tuner monster Samurai Neko! (Cherry blossoms start falling from the sky then there is a slash that cuts them all in half. Kneeling in front of them is a Neko girl with pink hair wearing a loose pink kimono. She has her sword by her side.) 1600 Now I attack your Fortune Fairy Hikari! (The samurai runs towards the fairy.) Carla: You didn't really think that I would leave her open with no protection did you? I activate my face down card! (Her trap lifts up.) Slip of Fortune! (The samurai slices through the now transparent and disappearing Fortune Fairy Hikari.) Jessoi: What's going on?! Carla: (She smiles.) The Fortune Fairies are fairies that study on the powers of time. My Hikari sent her self to the future! Jessoi: The future? Carla: This card negates the attack and banishes the attack target until the next stand by phase. Jessoi: (She smiles wide.) Nice trick! I move to my main phase 2 and activate Polymerization! This is going to fuse my Samurai Neko with the Aim Neko in my hand! (A Neko with and Gun Appears and starts swirling together with Samurai Neko creating a neko girl holding a gun who has a sheaved sword.) I fusion summon Neko Armarella!! 2300 I set 1 card face down and end my turn. Adder: Why did she wait until her main phase 2 to fuse? Delton: That way she wouldn’t lose a good monster. Carla: I draw. During my stand-by phase Hikari returns! (A ball of light appears on the field. From the light Fortune Fairy Hikari comes out a little off balance.) 0 Okay I'm going for it all here! I summon Fortune Fairy Swee! (A blue fairy with blue clothes and a staff bearing a tear drop symbol appears standing on a wave of water.) 0 Now I activate Unacceptable Result! (A spell showing a picture of Fortune Fairy Hikari standing in front of Fortune Fairy En who has a spell circle under her appears.) If I control a Fortune Fairy monster I can special summon another Fortune Fairy monster from my hand! I special summon Fortune Fairy Ann! 0 (A purple menacing looking fairy appears.) Hoods: She has out 3 monsters! Delton: I'm pretty sure she's not done. Victoria: Yeah, sure there are 3 of them but there attacks are all o. Victor: Victoria you know just as well as I do that 0 means nothing, but is also a door way for infinite possibilities. Hoods: (He looks over at Victor to take heed to that saying.) Jessoi: (She sighs.) There sure are a lot of these things! Carla: Next I activate Pot of Earnings! I can draw 2 cards if I control a monster! (The pot appears on the field as she draws.) Perfect I activate Advance Fortune! Now I can select 1 Fortune Fairy I control and Fortune Fairy from my hand with less stars! I summon Fortune Fairy En! (A red jolly looking fairy appears with fire circling her.) 0 Announcer: Wow, this girl came ready to go…with a lot of zeros! Carla: Lastly… (She looks at the card in her hand and starts flipping out happily. It’s her favorite spell.) I activate Good Fortune Miracle Stone! (She holds out a continuous spell that has 4 Fortune Faires on it. They are crowded around a stone. The diamond shaped stone appears on the field and the Fortune Faires start growing.) Jessoi: Huh?! Carla: All Fortune Fairy monsters I control gain 1000 attack points for each fortune fairy I control! I currently control 4, this means each of them has 4000 ATK! 4000 x 4 (She still has 2 cards in her hand.) Jessoi: She summoned 4 monsters with 4000 ATK in one turn?! Carla: Because of the effect of my miracle stone Fortune Fairy monsters cannot attack in the same that they are summoned. I'll set one card and end my turn. Keiatsu: (He looks down at her with his arms folded.) She isnt going to lose this match. Victoria: I'm all for the support thing but come on let’s be real here. She's toast. Delton: What do you think Victor? Victor: (He looks unsure.) I want to do what I know Hibiki-san is going to do and be optimistic but my sister brings up a good point. {Then again...she is dueling for Hibiki. Maybe I would be more confident concerning her if I could get her to duel for me.} Delton: I believe she can do it. Hoods: (He looks down at her.) Jessoi: It's my turn, I draw! During my stand by phase due to the effect of my Neko Armarella I can destroy 1 monster on my opponent’s side of the field! I choose to destroy your Fortune Fairy Ann! (The weapon wielder pulls out her gun and shoots the fairy in the head. The crowd gasps.) Adder: That's one hardcore kitty. Alana: Sometimes you've just have to do what you got to do. (She likes that card.) Kaizen: Bloody. (He is in the level above them.) Jessoi: And with one of you fairies gone your stone only powers them up by 3000. Carla: 3000 is still enough to stop you from attacking! Jessoi: But what if my attack was more than 3000? Carla: What? Jessoi: I activate my face down card Miracle Locus! (A trap showing Buster Blader with 2 swords lifts.) First you draw 1 card. Carla: (She draws.) Jessoi: With this card I can select 1 monster on my field and increase its attack points by 1000! (Neko Armarella pulls out her sword.) 3300 That monster can also attack twice this turn but any battle damage you would take is reduced to 0! Neko Armarella, take those fairies down a peg! (Armarella runs over and uses her sword to slice through 1 Fortune Fairy. She shoots the other one in the head.) Carla: My Fortune Fairies! (This leaves her with only Fortune Fairy En left.) Jessoi: Due to your miracle stone that makes the attack points of your 1 fairy 1000. Seth Sphinx: I am impressed. {She may be a traitor but she is skilled… because of me.} Jessoi: Next I place 1 monster on the field in face down defense position and set 2 cards face down to end my turn. Delton: Holy crud, she took them down. Hoods: I'm not even sure that I could do that. Carla: During your end phase I activate my face down card! Fortune's Return! If a Fortune Fairy monster on my field was destroyed by battle I can special summon 1 Fortune Fairy from my graveyard and 1 from my hand!! (She special summons the blue fairy Swee from the grave and a Fortune Fairy named Chi from her hand. Chi wears glasses and the color brown. She also has a glowing sun symbol on her forehead. This gives her 3 monsters and all their attacks are boosted.) 3000 x 3 Jessoi: They're back again? Announcer: How impressive is that?! Carla has taken her field right back to the way it was before Jessoi started her onslaught. Carla: My turn, I draw! I place 1 card face down. (A card appears by her feet.) Next I attack your Neko Armarella with Fortune Fairy Chi! (The fairy with the earth element powers up her wand and aims it at Neko Armarella.) Jessoi: Nya! I thought you would do that! I activate my face down card! (Her spell lifts up.) The quick play spell card de-fusion! (Chi makes rocks appear in the spot where Neko Armarella is but Armarella quickly glows white and splits back into Aim Neko and Samurai Neko causing Chi to miss.) Next I activate Threatening Roar! (Her neko monsters hiss at the opponent.) You can't declare any more attacks this turn! Announcer: Jessoi survives another round against the powered up fairies! Hoods: That announcer has definitely got it right. She is just trying to survive. Jessoi: What will you do now? Carla: I activate Heart of the Under Dog! You'll have to wait until next turn to find out what it does. I end my turn. Jessoi: My turn. I draw! Announcer: So far Jessoi has done a good job keeping her life points safe even against a army of 300 attack point monsters! Jessoi: lp I activate Pot of Earnings! Since I control a monster I can draw 2 cards! (She draws.) By sending 1 monster from my extra deck to my graveyard I can activate the effect of the Neko Trimmer in my hand. It lowers the level of 1 monster on my field by up to 2. (She points at Aim Neko.) I lower Aim Neko's 6 stars to 4. (She points to Samurai Neko.) Let’s not forget my Samurai Neko is a tuner monster! Victor: (He smiles.) She's going to synchro summon! Hoods: Yeah, she is! Keiatsu: (He has his arms folded.) ... Jessoi: I tune my level 3 Samurai Neko with my level 4 Aim Neko! (Samurai Neko bursts into 3 green rings and Aim Neko jumps through becoming outlined in orange as she does. The rings turn into green stars that line themselves in Aim Neko's body.) The cries of all felines will be heard by one life saving cat of hope! 3 + 4= 7 (There is a flash of bright green light.) Synchro Shokan!! Be born my Neko!! Vicious Neko Guy!! (A teen neko boy wearing a short blue shirt and tight pants with strings coming from the arm warmers his wearing appears. He also has a giant cross on his chest.) 2700 Carla: (She smiles.) I'm sorry but you're still 300 points away! Jessoi: No you're 2700 points away! Carla: What?! Jessoi: I activate the effect of my Viscous Neko Guy! By discarding 1 Neko Monster from my hand to the graveyard I can negate the effect of and destroy 1 card on your side of the field! Carla: !! Jessoi: (She points.) I choose to destroy your Good Fortune- Miracle Stone! (Vicious Neko Guy throws a punch and the strong around his wrist fly over and wrap around Carla's miracle stone then they rip the card to shreds.) Carla: No!! Jessoi: This means that the attack points of all monsters you control go back to normal! Carla: 0 x 3 Hoods: Alright!! (He jumps up.) Victoria: (Her eyes open a bit more.) Maybe she can win. (She smiles.) Keiatsu: Keep it up! Seth: With her being so strong, she could become a real problem. (He starts to walk away.) {As much as it would pain me to do so I will make that problem go away.} Jessoi: You then take damage equal to the level of my discarded monster times 200! I discarded my Neko Trimmer! It's a level 2 monster! You take 400 damage! (Viscous Neko Guy runs up and wraps his strings around Carla. She then gets electrocuted.) Carla: Ahhh!! lp Jessoi: (She walks up behind her monster and wraps her arms around his neck. She whispers in his ear and gives him a sexual look. No one knows what she said to him but he started smirking after she said it. Jess walks back to her spot. The Neko runs over to Fortune Fairy Chi and wraps her up in string he then proceeds to start punching and kicking then stomping her into the ground.) Carla: Ahh! lp Jessoi: (She smirks.) I wonder if you like the way my Neko Guy pounded your fairy. Carla: Errr....(She stands up.) Keiatsu: Her mind is warped with sex. She wasn’t like this before we split. Miyoshi: (He closes his eyes and smirks from the section he is at with all the girls.) Hoods: (He looks at Keiatsu.) That's because the way you did actually left her with no one to love! She depended on random guys to show her love, but the “love” they showed her wasn’t true! They just wanted sex from her! After a while she got used to being treated that way and adapted to it! It's your fault she's like this!! Everybody is quiet. Keiatsu: (He looks at Hoods angrily.) How would you know any of this? Hoods: (He looks serious.) She told me. She couldn’t come to you...she couldn’t even find you, so she comes to me for comfort. Keiatsu: I am not going to be the one held responsible for how she turned out! I told her not to follow me, I told her to just leave things alone. She went against my wishes and warnings. I knew that this would happen. I figured that if she stayed in school that she would meet a nice boy, someone that could take care of her, someone like you actually. (He unfolds his arms.) She didn’t listen! Jessoi: (She looks over at Keiatsu and the others.) Keiatsu: If she would just left me the hell alone none of this would matter! Jessoi: (She looks almost horrified hearing him say that. Her eyes fill up with tears.) Keiatsu: I was obviously trying to dump her, but she couldn't take a hint! I have a business to run! I don’t have time to deal with that broad! Hoods: (He punches Keiatsu.) Kaizen: (He smirks seeing Hoods so angry.) Jessoi: (She falls to her knees.) Chaos ensues in the stands! Keiatsu: I’m going to kick your ass. ' ' To be continued... Category:Story